


One Man Band

by annaxmims



Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, M/M, carlos is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annaxmims/pseuds/annaxmims
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:can you write about tk catching carlos jamming and singing to music but carlos doesn't notice him until the song is over. i imagine this to be an embarrassed carlos, a very amused tk and fluff
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Tumblr Prompts [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626286
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	One Man Band

Carlos set up the speaker as he got out the ingredients for omelets. He flipped his phone to a country playlist that he was sure TK would give him hell for when he got there.

He’d invited his boyfriend for a breakfast date on their day off and TK was on his way over.

He set about chopping the vegetables that he knew TK would want in his, humming softly to the music as he did. He was listening to some new wave country that Judd called him a disgrace for liking, but a lot of the songs were catchy. He reached down to skip a song and turned it up when “I Hope” by Gabby Barrett started to play. He’d never been cheated on but the song was just so good.

He started to sing without really realizing it as he cracked the eggs in the pan. He danced around in front of the stove while adding the toppings to TK’s omelet. 

He was so absorbed in his one man concert that he didn’t hear TK enter the house.

TK placed his keys on the table as quietly as possible and leaned against the wall watching Carlos as he danced and sang.

Carlos was so serious and reserved so much of the time, TK loved it when he got to see his silly, fun side come out.

He pulled out his phone and pressed record, just as Carlos began to air guitar with his spatula. 

He had to put a hand over his mouth to stop from laughing. 

Carlos removed one omelet from the pan just as the song ended and turned to grab more eggs. When he spotted TK he almost dropped the whole carton in the floor.

“How long have you been there?” he pointed his spatula at him accusingly.

“Long enough to catch the end of your concert,” he teased. “And to get it on video.”

“TK,” he whined.

“Babe you have plenty of embarrassing videos of me that Judd has seen one too many times. Besides I thought it was super cute.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes seriously.”

TK approached him and turned down the heat on the eye before wrapping him up in a hug.

“I never get to see this side of you. I love seeing you let go and be yourself and have fun. I wish you would do it more often.”

“I can’t sing or dance TK.”

“That doesn’t matter babe. Seeing you just relax and have fun is possibly the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” TK leaned up to nip at his ear. “You are so unbelievably sexy.”

Carlos shuddered and pulled TK closer.

“Keep acting up and I’m going to have to take a raincheck on breakfast.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that.”

TK captured his lips in a kiss and Carlos pulled away, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the bedroom.

So what if their food was cold, they were satisfied and even hungrier when it was over with


End file.
